L'histoire d'Harry Uchiwa
by Cornedrue99
Summary: Harry Potter est adopté par le clan des Uchiwas, devient un ninja puis reçoit une lettre de son pays d'origine en provenance d'une école appelé Poudlard...
1. Epilogue

Alors voila, avant tout je voulais vous dire que j'ai décidé d'alterner avec mon autre fic : L'Héritier se doit de porter la ceinture…

Je ferais désormais 1 semaine sur deux pour les publications.

Ceci est un crossover entre Naruto et Harry Potter.

Petite précision : Dans cette fic je mettrai probablement le clan Uchiwa en avant et je ferais quelques petites modifications du genre le clan n'est plus dissout Itachi a laissé en vie ses parents et son petit frère qui n'étaient pas là ce jour-là.

_**L'histoire d'Harry Uchiwa…**_

Prologue

«L'homme difforme entra dans la maison de ses ennemis un sourire au lèvres puisqu'il pensait pouvoir détruire les seuls ennemis qui pourraient le réduirent à néant, le tuer, chose qui parait invraisemblable pour le commun des mortels mais qui est devenu espoir avec une chance de se réaliser un jour quand il eut appris de son plus fidèle serviteur qu'une Prophétie existait et annonçait la possibilité qu'il meurt de la main de l'enfant de ceux qui l'auront pas trois fois défiés…

_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres approche…_

_Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défiés, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois…_

_Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le seigneur des ténèbres ignore…_

_Et l'un deux devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit…_

_Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lors que mourra le septième mois…_

Il lança un sort et la porte de la maison des Potter sortit des ses gonds et atterrit aux pieds d'un James mi-effrayé, mi-déterminé à en découdre et qui cria :

Lily, c'est lui, prends Harry et va t'en, je… je vais essayer de le retenir !

-Pauvre fou ! Qui est tu pour croire pouvoir battre Lord Voldemort, tu es malheureusement le descendant de ce cher Godric, un pur Griff… dit Voldemort qui fut coupé par James

-Oui je suis son descendant tout comme tu es celui de _ce cher Salazar_, dit-il en imitant le Lord, cette chère face de serpent folle et puérile.

-Tu oses… !

-Oui j'ose Tom, car malgré la terreur que tu inspire tu n'est qu'un pauvre petit orphelin solitaire, le pauvre petit Tomynounichet chéri il a entendu des méchantes voix dans sa tête qui lui disaient de devenir un méchant garçon et de tuer plein de gens, c'est pas bien Tommy, pas bien du tout, dit James heureux d'avoir encore la répartie qu'il avait contre snivelus.

Voldemort n'y tenant plus s'exclama :

AVADA KEDAVRA !

Une lumière verte puis plus rien…

Voldemort monta à l'étage et tua Lily Potter qui refusait que Voldemort tue son fils et malgré la proposition que lui avait fait le seigneur des ténèbres qui consistait à le laisser tuer son fils et la laisser en vie, elle décida de rester entre le berceau de son fils et le Lord Noir pour affronter la Mort et rester avec son fils jusqu'au bout, après cet acte abominable accomplis, il voulut tuer le fils de ses deux dernières victimes, Harry James Potter, mais… malheureusement pour lui, le sort qu'il avait envoyé se retourna contre lui, et comme par magie… Voldemort ne fut plus de ce monde… du moins, c'est ce que la population sorcière crut…

_En ce moment même à Konoha :_

Une vague de puissance réveilla tous les Jonins de Konoha qui partirent vers le palais du maître Hokage qui les attendaient devant sa boule de cristal, un air grave au visage…

Quand tous les Jonins furent présents il leva la tête de sa boule de cristal, ouvrit la bouche et leur dit d'une vois sombre :

-Mes amis, une force d'une puissance dépassant celle d'Orochimaru vient d'exploser comme vous l'avez sans doute ressentis tous à différents niveaux.

Tous hochèrent la tête et l'Hokage reprit :

-A mon plus grand étonnement, j'ai découvert que cette force venait d'un enfant âgé d'un an seulement.

Tous le regardèrent d'un air surpris mais l'Hokage continua sans s'interrompre.

-Nous devons à tout pris récupérer cet enfant pour l'amener ici et l'élevé comme l'un des nôtres. Nous devons absolument le tenir le plus loin possible d'Orochimaru car si jamais il lui mettait la main dessus nous pourrions dire adieux à notre espoir de remporter la bataille contre Orochimaru et le monde tomberait dans un chaos des plus sombres…

-Comment pouvons nous le récupérer maître Hokage ? Demanda un homme

-C'est très simple Kakashi-sensei. J'aimerai que tu ailles le chercher Fugaku-sensei. Dit le maître Hokage en tournant la texte vers le concerné.

Il habite dans un village nommé Godric's Hollows en Angleterre. Je veux que tu ailles le chercher tout de suite.

-Bien Maître Hokage. Dit Fugaku en disparaissant.

…

…

…

Fugaku arriva devant la maison lança un peu de chakra sur la porte qui s'ouvrit sous le coup.

Il vit le corps d'un Homme devant l'entrée et en voyant la grandeur du manoir, décida d'activer son sharingan pour retrouver directement l'enfant.

Il vit qu'il était au deuxième étage. Il monta donc et fut écoeuré quand il vit que celle qu'il pensait être sa mère était morte tout comme son mari et que ce mignon petit être était désormais orphelin.

Il le prit du berceau, le câlina pendant un petit moment puis prit le morceau de bois que tenait sa mère en pensant que cela pourrait être utile puisqu'il avait vu que le père aussi en avait un.

Il disparut donc le bébé dans ses bras et atterrit devant l'Hokage à qui il expliqua que cet enfant était orphelin.

Soudain, l'Hokage prit la parole :

-Fugaku, dit-il d'une voix douce, je sais que ton clan a subit beaucoup e peines et de pertes ses derniers temps et que ta famille a quasiment toute était tuée.

C'est donc pour cela que j'aimerai que tu prennes le petit Harry Potter avec toi et que vous fassiez un rituel de sang pour montrer à tous qu'il est bien ton fils.

En plus, il a le même age que Sasuke et j'ai l'impression que tu l'aimes bien…

-Oui maître Hokage, Ce garçon s'appellera désormais Harry Uchiwa !

Sa femme qui était à coté de lui silencieuse comme une carpe l'approuva et dit qu'elle le chérirait avec tout l'amour dont elle serait capable.

L'Hokage traças donc un pentacle sur le sol ou il plaça le bébé déposa quelques gouttes du sang de l'enfant et de ses nouveaux parents puis dit une litanie tandis que l'enfant passait de Harry Potter à Harry Uchiwa…


	2. Découvertes et commencement

Alors voilà, je voulais m'excuser pour ne pas avoir updater cette fic mais bon je n'étai pas là et avec ma famille j'avais pas vraiment envie d'écrire et je m'excuse d'avance car je ne pourrais pas updater cette fic pendant 7 jours et je n'écrirai pas vu que je pars en vacances mais je laisse un petit chapitre aujourd'hui.

Disclamer : Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à J. .

Et Naruto ne m'appartient pas non plus malheureusement.

Seul l'histoire m'appartient et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira…

_Chapitre 1 :_ Découvertes et Commencement

Dans un somptueux manoir avec un lourd passé, un jeune garçon aux yeux vert émeraude se réveilla doucement, un rayon de soleil éclairait son visage à travers le drap de soie qui était mis devant la fenêtre.

Ce jeune garçon s'appelait Harry Uchiwa, descendant du clan Uchiwa car il était né une minutes et 45 secondes avant Sasuke Uchiwa.

Il avait un autre frère, Itachi Uchiwa, mais personne n'en parlait jamais car il avait tué tout le clan Uchiwa à part ses parents et son frère qui n'étaient pas là ce jour là.

Ce jour là, en rentrant, ses parents l'avaient immédiatement renié, allant même jusqu'à contredire son existence sur la terre.

Personne ne sut jamais ou il était partit, ni pourquoi il les avait tous tué.

Mais aujourd'hui était un jour spécial, aujourd'hui était l'anniversaire de Sasuke et Harry Uchiwa, tout les deux nés le 31 août.

C'est donc sous le soleil qu'ils fêteraient leur anniversaire avec, chose étrange, seulement deux invités…

Car malgré que les Uchiwa soient invités aux bals et galas, les deux garçons avaient insisté pour étés leur anniversaire avec seulement leur meilleur ami et son père adoptif, Naruto Uzumaki et Iruka-sensei.

Hier, les parents des deux frères avaient dit que le jour de leur anniversaire, il y aura quelque chose de spécial…

C'est donc tout joyeux que Harry descendit dans la salle à manger pour prendre un bon petit déjeuner et remarqua par la même occasion que Sasuke n'était plus dans son lit et devina qu'il devait être en bas avec leurs parents impatient qu'il se réveille en train d'attendre les deux invités qui devait normalement arrivé dans…

-15 MINUTES ! S'écria Harry

Il prit un gant et se lava rapidement le visage et descendit le plus vite possible quand il entendit la sonnette du manoir qui annonçait que Naruto et Iruka-sensei étaient arrivés.

Il arriva en bas des marches quand il croisa ses parents et son frère qui lui lançaient un faux regard de reproche et l'embrassèrent pour lui dire bonjour.

C'est donc tout les quatre qu'ils avancèrent vers la porte d'entrée.

A peine la porte ouverte, Naruto se jeta dans les bras des deux frères.

-Salut les gars ! BON ANNIVERSAIRE !Dit Naruto tout content d'être avec ses deux amis et de fêter quelque chose d'aussi festif qu'un anniversaire. Qui plus est quand c'est celui d'un ami. Mais alors deux en même temps…

-Salut Naruto ! Dirent les deux garçons en cœur, heureux de pouvoir revoir leur ami qu'ils n'avaient pas vu depuis…hier…

Les trois garçons partirent jouer et la fête se déroula sans soucis jusqu'à l'ouverture des cadeaux…

-Les garçons, dit Mikoto qui est la mère des deux garnements, c'est l'heure de l'ouverture des cadeaux…

Pendant que les garçons descendaient, Iruka demanda à Fugaku :

-Tu es sur que c'est une bonne idée, qu'il n'est pas trop jeune…

-Ecoute Iruka, à mon goût, je pense qu'il aurait du savoir déjà bien plus tôt, surtout qu'il lui est déjà arrivé de faire de la magie instinctive et qu'il se pose des questions.

-Bon d'accord pour ça mais pour ce qui est de leurs entraînements à tous les trois…

-Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'ils sont amenés à faire de grandes choses…

-D'accord aussi, dit Iruka qui commençait à perdre patience, mais pour Harry s'il apprend la magie, à Poudlard, il ne pourra pas devenir un ninja et tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est son veux le plus cher.

-Je suis allé voir le directeur de cette école et il a dit qu'il enverrait des professeurs pour lui apprendre la magie et que si il le faut il lui apprendrait lui-même…

-Bon d'accord Monsieur j'ai réponse à tout.

-Susceptible ?

-Chut, ils arrivent.

Mikoto arriva effectivement avec les enfants qui trépignaient d'impatience.

Ils avaient décidés d'ouvrir d'abord les cadeaux et de tout leur raconter après.

Sasuke reçut de la part de ses parents un faux bandeau de ninja de Konoha ainsi que des friandises des garçons. Et un abonnement à l'année pour des ramens de la part d'Iruka-sensei.

Harry lui reçut également un bandeau et des friandises mais Iruka-sensei lui avait offert un livre sur les blagues.

Quand tout le monde eut reçu ses cadeaux, les parents de Harry demandèrent à celui –ci de venir.

-Harry, commença son père, tu n'est pas notre vrai, fils, nous t'avons adoptés et fait un rituel de sang et nous t'avons aimés et chéris, nous sommes tes parents de cœur, n'oublie jamais ça.

En voyant que sa mère était inquiète de sa réaction, il préféra leur dire ce qu'il pensait :

-Papa, Maman, Sasuke, vous etes ma famille et rien ni changera, si ils m'ont abandonnés c'est leurs fautes et ils ne manquent pas le moins du monde. Dit Harry

-Harry, dit sa mère, ils ne t'ont pas abandonnés ils sont mort par un mage noir car ils étaient des sorciers et tu en ai un toi aussi. Normalement tu t'appelais Harry Potter…

-Dans ce cas, si ils ne m'ont pas abandonnés, j'essayerais d'avoir un peu plus d'information sur eux et sur le monde sorcier, dit Harry encore choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, mais cela ne changera rien à notre vie.

-En fait Harry, dit son père, le directeur d'une école qui était égalemement ami avec tes parents viendra ici pour t'apprendre la magie et te faire devenir plus puissant mais tu suivras aussi tes cours de ninja.

Le garçon eut un sourire soulagé.

-D'ailleurs en parlant de cela, dit sa mère, nous allons vous révéler la surprise qui doit se passer aujourd'hui.

-Nous allons vous entraîner moi et Iruka-sensei, dit son père, toi, Sasuke et Naruto…

Les garçons sautèrent littéralement de joie et leurs posèrent plein de questions sur ce qui allait se passé, oubliant totalement l'adoption de Harry…


	3. Entraînement

Alors voilà désolé de l'attente mais bon, hein…

Disclamer : rien est à moi sauf l'histoire Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling et Naruto ne m'appartient pas non plus…

_**Chapitre 2 : Entrainement…**_

Katon : technique de la boule de feu suprême !

-Allez Sasuke on peut le faire, réessayons ! Dit Harry d'un ton déterminé.

Et les deux frères réessayèrent ensemble de faire la technique du clan Uchiwa que leur père leur avait montré le jour de leur anniversaire.

-KATON : TECHNIQUE DE LA BOULE DE FEU SUPREME ! Crièrent les deux garçons encouragés par une haine indescriptible.

Une énorme boule de feu partit sur les mannequins d'entraînement qu'utilisaient les deux frères.

Heureux de leur nouvelle connaisance, ils décidèrent d'aller voir leurs parents pour leur montrer leur nouvelle connaissance.

-Maman, papa, dirent les garçons en cœur, regardez on a maîtrisez la technique que papa avait dit qu'on y arriverait pas avant nos douze ans.

-Montrez, dit leur père qui croyait à une blague.

-Katon technique de feu suprême, dirent les deux garçons et deux boules de feu partirent de la bouche des deux frères jumeaux qui était tout fier devant leurs parents.

C'est alors que l'on sonna à la porte. Le père des deux prodige partit ouvrir la porte encore sous le choc et tomba sur Iruka qui passait leur dire bonjour.

-Bonjour Fugaku, dit Iruka, çà va ? Tu as l'air choqué…

-Viens voir par toi-même…

Iruka suivit son ami en silence se demandant ce qui pouvait choquer à ce point l'un des meilleurs ninja de Konoha.

-Harry, Sasuke vous pouvez montrer à Iruka ce que vous nous avez montré, dit leur père.

-Katon : technique de feu suprême dirent les deux jeunes

Et en répétant le même schéma que les deux autres fois deux boules de feu sortirent et allèrent s'exploser sur des mannequins d'entraînement.

Les deux garçons paraissaient exténuer de l'effort qu'ils venaient de faire et demandèrent à leur mère la permission d'aller se coucher.

Iruka demanda à Fugaku :

-C'est la combien, de fois aujourd'hui ?

-La troisième…

-Quelle puissance à un si jeune age, ils feront des supers ninja et n'auront aucun problème a être des jonins peut être au même age que Kakashi, je pense que je les mettrai dans son groupe ajouta-t-il en murmurant…


	4. L'examen des Genins

Franchement je suis Dégoûté AUCUNE REVIEW VOUS TROUVEZ SA NORMAL !

Moi NON ALORS HEURESEMENT POUR VOUS QUE JE FAIS AVANT TOUT CETTE FIC PARCEQUE J'AIME ECRIRE PARCEQUE SINON JE SERAIS SANS PITIE AVEC VOUS( PETIT SOURIRE SADIQUE PAS ENGAGEANT DU TOUT)

Chapitre 3 : L'examen des Genins !

- SASUKE, NARUTO ! Venez ici TOUT DE SUITE !

Les deux garçons descendirent en 4ème vitesse, peu désireux de se retrouver en face de leur mère.

-Alors, vous avez trouvé quel surplus vous allez mettre à l'examen pour devenir Genin ?

-Oui maman ! Répondirent les deux petits êtres ensemble

-Et c'est quoi ?

Les deux garçons lui firent un clin d'œil l'embrassèrent et partirent illico presto sur le chemin de l'école espérant rencontrer en route Naruto pour parler de la technique qu'il avait choisi car la leur ne serait révélé pour l'instant du moins qu'à Iruka-sensei…

Mais malheureusement ils ne le trouvèrent pas et décidèrent d'entrer dans la classe ou ils furent les premiers à arriver.

Connaissant déjà les règles, Iruka-sensei leur dit d'attendre les autres dans le couloir mais avant les deux jumeaux lui posèrent une question très importante pour eux :

-Iruka-sensei, est-ce qu'on pourra passer l'épreuve libre à deux ?

-Malheureusement vous etes d'abord obligés de passé tout seul mais vous pourrez très bien passer après à deux.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, remercie Iruka-sensei et décidèrent d'un plan dans le couloir…

Quand tout le monde fut dans le couloir, ils entrèrent en classe et se mettaient en face du bureau du sensei.

-Très bien vous allez tous vous mettre un part un en face de moi et crées le plus de clone possible…

Sakura Haruno commença et arriva à faire trois clone ce qui était très bien d'après Iruka-sensei.

Naruto Uzumaki en fit trois également au plus grand damne de Sakura qui détestait se faire battre par Naruto.

Sasuke lui au plus grand étonnement d'Iruka en fit 8.

_« Je savais que le clan Uchiwa était puissant mais à un si jeune age cela révèle une grande puissance… »Pensa Iruka-sensei_

Mais le plus extraordinaire fut Harry qui lui produit 10 clones parfaitement exécutés…

-Parfait alors Premier : Harry Uchiwa

Deuxième : Sasuke Uchiwa

Troisième : Naruto Uzumaki. Dit Iruka-sensei

-Naruto tu vas faire le test en premier.

Quand Naruto eut fini son test Sasuke y alla et produisit une énorme boule de feu.

Quand ce fut au tout de Harry, il vit Sasuke l'attendant, il fit une plus grosse boule de feu que Sasuke puis ils demandèrent :

-Pouvons-nous faire un bonus à deux ?

-Bien sur dit Iruka-sensei

-Katon : technique de la boule de feu suprême jumelés !

Et deux boules de feu s'entrelacèrent en spirale pour atteindre le mannequin d'entraînement qui fut réduit en cendre…

Le troisième Hokage leur avoua qu'il n'avait jamais vu cette technique et les deux frères avouèrent que c'est eux qu'il l'avait créée.

-Iruka, dit le troisième Hokage, mettait ses trois là dans l'équipe de Kakashi.

-Bien maître Hokage. Dit Iruka-sensei un peu inquiet pour ses élèves sachant que Kakashi était réputé pour faire passer un test impossible dont personne n'avait réussi…

Quand tout le monde fut passé, Iruka-sensei revient dans la classe et annonça :

-Bien, tout est promu genin sauf toi Ino désolé mais tu n'as pas le niveau.

Les deux frères ainsi que Naruto partirent vers le Manoir Uchiwa pour fêtés leurs admission en tant que Genins et à peine arrivé il allèrent dans le salon ou se trouvait Fugaku, Iruka-sensei et la mère des deux garçons.

Iruka dit aux deux frères Uchiwa qui furent étonnés de la demande :

-Pouvez-vous nous montrer la technique que vous avez inventé si il vous plait ?

-D'accord dit Harry

-Katon : technique de la boule de feu suprême jumelés ! Dirent les deux garçons en cœur après une série de signes compliqués.

Après un moment d'extase et de surprise Fugaku dit :

-Vous méritez vraiment d'être Genins tous les trois…

Et voilà pour le chapitre 3 j'espère sue vous l'aurez aimé et s'il vous plait laisser des reviews parce que j'en ai vraiment marre de ne pas en recevoir !ALORS SOYEZ GENTILS POUR UNE FOIS ET LAISSEZ MOI DES REVIEWS ! !


	5. Les clochettes

Disclamer : Rien est à moi sauf ce qui m'appartient… (C'est-à-dire l'intrigue…)

Chapitre 4 : Les clochettes…

Naruto, Sasuke et Harry étaient dans une grande plaine avec une stèle au milieu, et attendaient avec impatience leurs sensei qui leur avait donné rendez-vous la veille en leur donnant un conseil…

_FLASH-BACK_

Les trois nouveaux genins attendait leur sensei dans une salle de classe de l'académie et Naruto s'ennuyant avait posé une brosse sur le coin de la porte qui devrait tomber lorsque quelqu'un entrerait ce qui d'après Sasuke était idiot.

Harry quand à lui pensait que c'était inutile…

-Naruto, c'est un Junin, jamais il ne se laissera avoir par un truc aussi simple à moins que ce ne soit un incapable…

Naruto le regarda d'un air faussement vexé mais comme pour contredire les dires d'Harry, un bruit se fit entendre et tout le monde regarda la porte s'ouvrir et la brosse tombé lentement sur un homme qui ne prêtait pas le moins du monde attention à ce qui se passait au-dessus de sa tête.

Puis ce qui devait arriver arriva, la brosse tomba sur l'homme qui fut couvert de craie ce qui enclencher le fou rire de Naruto qui fut vite rejoint par ses deux camardes.

A la plus grandes surprises des trois jeunes, l'homme eut un léger rire.

-Bon allez assez rigoler, dit l'homme aux cheveux argenté malgré le fait que ce soit assez difficile à distinguer à cause du masque qu'il portait en permanence et du bandeau de ninja qui lui recouvrait l'œil gauche, je me nomme Kakashi Hatake Junin de Konoha anciennement anbu.

Les trois jeunes étaient impressionnés car peu avaient le titre d'anbu et ceux qu'ils l'ont sont extrêmement puissants.

-A vous de vous présenter, dit-il

-Je me nomme Naruto Uzumaki, prochainement le plus grand Hokage de l'histoire de Konoha !

-Hn hn, dit leur sensei, à toi dit-il à Sasuke

-Je me nomme Sasuke Uchiwa, et j'ai quelqu'un à tué…

-Hn hn, fit Kakashi.

« _Sinistre, pensa-t-il » _

-Et moi c'est Harry Uchiwa, j'ai également quelqu'un a tué…

« _C'est donc lui que Fugaku a recueilli, je me demande si ces trois là seront interréssant »_

-Bien, dit Kakashi-sensei, je vous donne rendez-vous demain matin à la stèle des anciens combattants, et un conseil, ne mangez pas…

FIN FLASH-BACK

C'est donc sur ces belles paroles que les trois garçons attendaient leur sensei la faim les tenaillant.

-Bonjour les enfants, dit Kakashi-sensei arrivant de nulle part

-Vous etes en retard ! S'écria Naruto

Harry et Sasuke ne dirent rien mais regardèrent leurs sensei d'un air coléreux.

-Bref, dit l'homme, pour devenir Genins il va vous falloir attraper ces deux clochettes. OK ?

-OK sensei. Dirent les trois garçons en cœur.

Puis ils s'élancèrent dans trois directions différentes avant de se rejoindre dans un point de la foret.

-Bon les gars, j'ai un plan, dit Harry, toi Naruto tu vas faire un clone et le positionner sur un arbre devant Kakashi-sensei.

Toi Sasuke tu vas également crées un clone, avec lui je surgirais devant le sensei et nous ferons notre technique spéciale, pendant ce temps, toi et Naruto irait derrière le sensei et pendant qu'il sera occupé à se défendre vous prendrez les clochettes.

-Mais il n'y en a que deux, dit Sasuke en se rendant compte de ce que comptait faire son ami.

-Je sais mais ce n'est pas grave, Naruto doit devenir Hokage et toi tu tueras notre frère…Allez pas de discutions on fait comme ça et puis c'est tout.

-Mais, commença Naruto.

-Pas de mais on fait comme ça, rétorqua Harry.

Et ils mirent donc le plan en application.

Kakashi vit Sasuke et Harry surgirent devant lui, il vit aussi que le troisième était caché dans un arbre en les regardant faire.

-Vous ne m'aurez jamais en m'attaquant de front vous le savez ça, dit le sensei

-Nan soyez pas si sur dit Harry puis avec son frère ils commencèrent à faire des signes de mains.

Puis tout d'un coup…

-KATON : TECHNIQUE DE LA BOULE DE FEU SUPREME JUMELES !

Kakashi surprit par cette technique qu'il ne connaissait pas ne pensa qu'au dernier moment à faire un mur pour se protéger, mais pendant qu'il faisait ses signes de mains, il se rendit compte que Sasuke et Naruto essayaient de lui voler les clochettes il regarda devant lui et vit que Naruto et Sasuke étaient bien devant lui.

C'étaient des clones…

Il se retourna pour les empêcher de prendre les clochettes mais il réagit trop tard et ses deux élèves avaient les clochettes en main.

Il se retourna et vit les clones disparaîtrent laissant un Harry tout souriant devant lui qui lui dit :

-Vous vous etes laissé berné par ma stratégie…

-Ta stratégie, je crois qu'elle a loupé puisque tu n'as pas attrapé une des deux clochettes.

-Je savais que seul deux d'entre nous pourraient être Genins, alors j'ai décidé de me sacrifier et de les aider afin qu'au moins deux d'entres soient reçus…

-C'est la première fois que cela arrive, vous avez tous les trois réussit mon examen…

-Que voulez vous dire, demanda Naruto

-Le but de cet examen n'était pas de voir si vous aviez les capacités d'attraper les deux clochettes, bien que vous etes les seuls à y entre arrivé mais bien de voir si en mission vous feriez passez les ordres ou l'amitié en premier. Et vous avez très bien réagit, vous avez fait passer l'amitié en premier.

Vous etes donc tous les trois reçus…


	6. Eveil durant une promenade

_Pensée_

Disclamer : rien est à moi sauf l'histoire…

Bonne lecture…

Eveil durant une promenade :

Aujourd'hui, l'équipe 7, composée de Harry et Sasuke Uchiwa ainsi que Naruto Uzumaki, avait un jour de repos.

Ils gambadaient tranquillement au bord de la rivière, rentrant d'une mission difficile au pays du sable. Leur première mission de rang B en plus.

Normalement cela était annoncée comme une mission de rang D ou n'aurait pas du dépassé le rang C.

L'équipe de Kakashi Hatake devait escorté un marchand jusqu'au pays du sable qui, n'ayant pas assez d'argents avait fait croire que c'était une simple mission de rang D…

Mission qui, dans le bureau de l'Hokage était beaucoup trop facile pour des genins de leurs niveaux d'après Naruto.

L'Hokage avait donc lancé un défi à Naruto pour lui prouver qu'ils étaient si forts que ça…

Et c'était à cela que Harry et Sasuke pensaient. Contrairement à Naruto, qui narguait Kakashi-sensei, ils étaient anxieux…

L'Hokage lui avait dit que puisqu'ils étaient si forts lui et son équipe, ils n'avaient qu'a passé l'examen pour devenir Chûnnin.

Mais cet examen était dans un peine deux mois…

Et Naruto, comme le parfait imbécile qu'il est, a accepté de relever le défi…

Et c'est à cela que les frères Uchiwa pensaient.

Ils ne sortirent de leurs pensées que quand Kakashi-sensei leurs dit qu'il rentrait chez lui faire le rapport de mission qu'il devait rendre demain à l'Hokage…

Harry et Sasuke partirent s'allonger dans l'herbe près de Naruto à l'endroit même ou Kakashi-sensei était.

Ils restèrent une bonne demi-heure allongés à regarder les étoiles.

D'après Shikamaru Nara, il n'y a rien de mieux au monde… A par dormir bien sur…

Mais, alors qu'ils étaient en train de se reposer, deux silhouettes encapuchonnées vinrent vers eux.

Ils portèrent des robes noires avec des nuages rouges dessus…

On ne voyait pas leurs visages.

Un avait une épée dans le dos et ressemblait très fortement à un requin.

Quand l'autre parla, Sasuke fit un bond de trois mètres en arrière.

-Sasuke, dit Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon frère ?

-I I Ita Itachi… Balbutia Sasuke

-C'est donc toi mon nouveau frère, dit le renégat, je sens en toi une puissance qui me parait sans limites.

Itachi fut légèrement apeuré par Harry durant une demi seconde mais ce repris vite. Ce n'est pas un gamin qui allait faire peur à Itachi Uchiwa…

_Harry : C'est donc lui … Je vais le tuer !_

Harry et Sasuke entrèrent dans une colère sans limites et allait attaquer quand Naruto leurs agrippèrent le bras en disant qu'il fallait mieux se cacher dans les arbres à cotés et faire un plan…

Harry acquise. Mieux valait ne pas se faire repéré.

Sasuke lança une bombe fumante et ils coururent jusqu'aux arbres.

Une fois là-bas, Harry décida d'un plan.

Naruto allait faire trois clones.

Comme pour l'examen Genin, un clone de Naruto se cachera dans les buissons, un fera face aux deux adversaire sous l'apparence de Sasuke. Harry fera face aux adversaires par devant avec le clone de Sasuke tandis que pendant ce temps, Naruto et Sasuke essayeront de les tués avec des kunais par derrière.

C'était risqué mais il fallait tenté le tout pour le tout.

Itachi vit Naruto caché dans un arbre et ses deux frères devant, prêts à faire des mudras.

-Consternent, dit Itachi, comme si vous pouviez nous battrent, enfin… Amusons nous Kisame.

Harry et le clone passèrent à l'attaque en premiers, faisant des signes de mains puis hurlant :

-KATON : TECHNIQUES DE LA BOULE DE FEU SUPRÊME JUMELEES

Surprit par la technique qu'il ne connaissait pas, Itachi regarda Kisame.

Il le comprit, le renégat du village caché de la pluie, fit des mudras rapidement puis dit :

Suiton : technique du dragon aqueux

Itachi se retourna pour regarder le dragon qui jaillit de l'eau pour se mettre devant eux faisant office de bouclier quand il vit que son Sasuke et Naruto essayaient de les tuer.

-Kisame, éloignes toi, dit Itachi en se poussant laissant tomber son frère au sol devant lui.

Kisame fit de même et Naruto tomba également comme une pierre.

Ils se relevèrent et filèrent jusqu'à Harry dont l'attaque a été arrêtée.

Entre temps, les clones avaient disparus.

Envahis par la colère, Harry et Sasuke débloquèrent le premier niveau du Sharingan.

Naruto partit prévenir l'Hokage que des intrus étaient dans le village.

Ils attaquèrent férocement, ils savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient gagner mais en même temps ils étaient persuadés qu'ils pouvaient le faire.

Quand le troisième Hokage arrivèrent enfin avec Kakashi et Gai, ils virent que Sasuke et Harry se battaient encore.

Ils étaient tellement énervés qu'ils passèrent également le second niveau du sharingan.

Itachi était émerveillé de leurs potentiels mais quand il vit l'Hokage arrivé ils s'enfuirent.

Sasuke, Naruto et Harry furent emmenés à l'hôpital le cœur chargé de haine et de déception car ils n'avaient pas réussi à tuer leur frère.

Ils décidèrent donc de devenir plus fort.


	7. Chapter 6 : Révélations et adoptions

Disclamer : Rien est à moi sauf l'histoire.

_Pensée_

Les phrase écrites sur la dernière tapisseries ne sont pas de moi mais d'une auteure exceptionnelle du nom de Keysapocalypses. Les phrases proviennent de sa fic qui s'intitule"Le Kitsune". Super histoire je vous la conseille.

Enfin , place à ce nouveau chapitre...

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Révélations et adoptions …

Â leur sortie de l'hôpital, les frères Uchiwa rentrèrent rapidement chez eux dans le but de soutirer des informations à leurs parents…

Sous le coup de la colère contre leur frère, ils ne remarquèrent pas qu'ils avaient enclenché le sharingan.

A leur arriver, Mikoto fut heureuse et surprise.

Heureuse car ses fils étaient sains et sauf. Et surprise car ils avaient tout deux le sharingan activé et en plus il y avait deux tomoes.

Car personne n'avaient pensé à les prévenir que leurs enfants avaient désormais le sharingan.

Mikoto se jeta dans les bras de ses enfants qui se raidirent.

-Qui y a-t-il ? demanda leur mère, inquiète

-Maman, demanda Sasuke, pourquoi Itachi en a après Naruto ?

Â voir la tête de sa mère, Sasuke comprit que c'était de toute évidence quelque chose dont elle préfère ne pas parler. Mais il faut parfois dire les choses que l'on a sur le cœur pour se sentir libre. Mais malgré tout, Mikoto était réticente. Pourquoi embarqué ses enfants dans une histoire ancienne qui ne les regardent probablement pas.

_Quoique en étant les partenaires de Naruto ils sont en droits de savoirs. Pensa Mikoto_

-Bon, allons voir votre père, dit Mikoto, il vous en dira plus que moi.

Ils partirent donc en direction du salon ou Fugaku se reposait.

Il se releva du sofa et allait les accueillir chaleureusement lorsqu'il vît leurs visages graves.

-Que ce passe-t-il ? Demanda Fugaku à ça femme

-Itachi était eu village, il en voulait à Naruto pour l'Akatsuki.

Ces deux garçons se sont battus contre leurs frères et un certain Kisame Hoshikagi.

Fugaku pâlît brusquement en se rendant compte des risques qu'avaient subis ses enfants.

-Et il n'y a pas que cela, ils ont également débloqués le sharingan jusqu'à son niveau deux.

Le père releva la tête et pût remarquer qu'ils avaient tout deux un sharingan a deux tomoes.

-Je crois qu'il est temps. Dit Fugaku

-Mais… Protesta sa femme

-Allons y tour de suite, on leur expliquera tout là-bas.

Les deux frères se demandaient ou donc ils pouvaient bien aller et en quoi c'était si important que leurs parents répondent à leurs questions là-bas.

Ils suivirent donc leurs parents jusqu'à une bibliothèque qui se trouvait dans le bureau de leur père.

Il tira sur un livre traitant de ninjutsu Katon.

Sitôt fait, l'étagère se sépara en deux et ils purent voir un long couloir éclairé par des torches accrochées aux murs.

Au bout de ce couloir, ils découvrirent une grande salle composée d'une cheminée, de fauteuils, d'un mini bar mais surtout de trois tapisseries d'une beauté sans pareilles.

Une des tapisseries représentait l'arbre généalogique des Uchiwa. Les noms étaient brodés avec des fils d'or sauf pour les renégats qui eux étaient brodés avec des fils noirs.

Harry et Sasuke allaient passer à le deuxième tapisseries quand leur père leurs dit :

Cette tapisseries vous révèlera pourquoi votre frère et Kisame Hoshikagi en ont après Naruto.

Les deux garçons se précipitèrent donc sur la tapisserie en question et découvrirent le secret de l'histoire des Uchiwa.

_La création du clan Uchiwa remonte à l'époque du Rikudo Sennin._

_A l'époque, il eut deux fils._

_Le clan Uchiwa descend du fils aîné duquel ils héritèrent du chakra Katon mais surtout du rinnegan._

_Mais au fil des années, le Rinnegan se transforma en Sharingan qui est depuis la pupille de ton clan jeune Uchiwa._

_Le sharingan a pour but principal de contrôler les bij, mais au fil des années, les gens oublièrent que c'était pour cela qu'il existait au départ._

_A l'époque de Madara Uchiwa, la milice de Konoha était composée du clan Uchiwa et du clan Senju qui descend du fils cadet du Rikudo Sennin. _

_Ces deux clans étaient rivaux et se livraient une guerre sans merci pour le contrôle de Konoha._

_Tel est l'histoire de ton clan jeune Uchiwa_

Les deux garçons étaient bouche bées.

Cela voudrait-t-il dire que Naruto est un jinchuriki. Ce n'était pas cela qui était le plus choquant.

_Non, le pire c'est qu'il ne leurs avaient rien dit. Pensa Harry_

-Pourquoi ne nous l'a-t-il pas dit ? Demanda Sasuke. Il ne nous fait pas confiance ?

-Ce n'est pas cela répondit son père, c'est juste qu'il n'est pas au courant.

-Mais c'est affreux, s'exclama Harry, il n'est pas au courant de ce qu'il est lui-même. Tous ces villageois qui essayent de le frapper tous les ans à la date ou Kyuubi a été vaincu. Il se demande pourquoi il est battu ET PERSONNE NE LUI A JAMAIS DIT !

-Il n'est pas battu, que racontes-tu Harry. Dit sa mère. Il ne faut pas rigoler avec ses choses là.

-Il dit la vérité maman, intervint Sasuke, il est battus tout les ans à cette date.

-Et Iruka ne fait rien ? Demanda Fugaku. Il est quand même son tuteur adoptif.

-Iruka-sensei ne voit quasiment pas Naruto. Il travaille tout le temps. Il l'aide un peu financièrement mais Naruto n'est pas légalement à sa charge. Naruto est tout seul.

-MAIS C'EST AFFREUX ! S'exclama Mikoto. Fugaku, nous adorons Naruto et il vient manger à la maison trois fois par semaine. Pourquoi ne pourrions nous pas l'adopter. Comme avec Harry.

-Tu as raison mon amour, répondit Fugaku, je vais aller voir le troisième Hokage dès que nous auront finis.

Les Uchiwa sautèrent tous de joies en entendant leur père et mari pour Mikoto.

-Mais avant, dit Fugaku, vous devez lire la dernière tapisserie.

Les deux garçons reprirent leurs esprits et commencèrent à lire :

_Uchiwa_

_Toi qui a trouvé la voie, je vais te révéler le secret de ta lignée. Descendant du Rikudo Sennin, tu possèdes son héritage. Il m'a été confié la mission de te le révéler._

_Voici donc la fierté de ton clan : le Sharingan_

_Sache qu'il s'agit d'une pupille mystérieuse car elle reflète ta personnalité._

_Le sharingan est une pupille primitive qui possède trois niveaux d'évolutions. Chacun nécessite une condition pour passer au stade suivant._

_Pour éveiller le sharingan et développer le premier tomoe, il faut ressentir une émotion dont l'intensité est telle qu'avec tu pourras changer le monde. Avec cette nouvelle vue, tu seras capable d'anticiper le mouvement d'ennemis dont la puissance est inférieure à la tienne. Tu seras également capable d'apprendre d'un simple regard. Enfin, ton regard pourra percer les illusions les plus faibles._

Harry et Sasuke ayant le niveau voulurent lire la suite mais elle n'était pas là.

Ils comprirent donc qu'il fallait avoir le sharingan au niveau un pour voir le deux et ainsi de suite.

Ils activèrent le Sharingan et la stèle se mit à briller.

Ils recommencèrent de lire :

_Pour développer le second tomoe, il faut ressentir le danger de mort, être confronté à la possibilité de perdre la vie. Avec cette nouvelle vue, tu seras capable d'anticiper le mouvement d'ennemis dont la puissance est équivalente à la tienne. Ta capacité d'apprendre d'un simple regard est renforcée. Enfin, ton regard percé les illusions intermédiaires._

Dès qu'ils eurent finis de lire, la suite apparut dans un nouvel éclat de lumière :

_Pour développer le troisième tomoe, il faut ressentir une pulsion meurtrière, vouloir prendre une vie sans hésiter. Avec cette nouvelle vue tu seras capable d'anticiper le mouvement d'ennemies dont la puissance est supérieure à la tienne. Ta capacité d'apprendre d'un simple regard est désormais à son plein potentiel. Enfin, tu pourras percer la plupart des illusions._

Plus rien n'apparut car ils n'avaient pas encore débloqués le sharingan à trois tomoes.

Harry expliqua ça théorie à ses parents.

-Ta théorie est juste, répondit son père, mais peut-être qu'il n'y a tout simplement pas de formes plus évoluées…

-Non papa, dit Harry, je sais qu'il y en a au moins une car Itachi en avait un différent.

- Enfin, soupira son père, tu verras bien part toi-même quand tu auras débloqué le prochain niveau du Sharingan.

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent mollement.

Mikoto en les voyant décida de partir sur un sujet plus joyeux.

-Bon et si ont allaient chercher Naruto puis aller chez l'Hokage pour lui demander si on peut adopter Naruto et faire un rituel de sang pour qu'il soit, mi Uzumaki, mi Namikaze et mi Uchiwa.

-Naruto est le fils du yondaime ? Demanda Sasuke

-Oui, répondit Fugaku, c'est bien son père qui a scellé Kyuubi à l'intérieur de Naruto.

Après cette déclaration, ils décidèrent de partir à l'appartement de Naruto.

En y allant, ils passèrent devant Ichiraku et ils virent Naruto.

-La chance, dit Harry, pas besoin de marcher jusqu'à chez lui.

Ils décidèrent donc d'aller manger un bol de ramens avec Naruto et de proposer à Naruto de l'adopter.

-Salut Naruto, dirent Harry et Sasuke.

- A, salut les gars ! Dit Naruto enthousiaste, bonjour Mr et Mme Uchiwa.

Ils commandèrent et dirent à Naruto :

-Combien de fois faudra-t-il te dire de nous appeler par nos prénoms Naruto ?

Naruto haussa les épaules et plongea dans son bol de nouilles.

Mikoto laissa échapper un petit rire et dit à Naruto :

-Naruto, nous t'aimons comme notre propre fils et nous te demandons si tu voulais bien que l'on t'adopte ?

Naruto manqua de s'étouffer, et leurs dit :

-C'est vrai ? Vous voulez bien m'adopter ?

Il disait cela comme si il croyait qu'ils se moquaient de lui.

-Oui, dit Fugaku, nous t'aimons comme notre propre fils et aimerions t'adopter et faire un rituel de sang pour montrer que tu es bien notre fils.

Harry et Sasuke avaient un énorme sourire aux lèvres en pensant que leur meilleur ami allait peut-être devenir leur frère.

Naruto accepta tout de suite, leur sauta dans les bras et dit :

-Je le veux, dans l'oreille de Mikoto.

Tous étaient en larmes et pour faire rire tout le monde, Fugaku dit :

-Heureusement que ce n'était pas un mariage…

Cela eut l'effet escompté car tout le monde éclata de rire avant de partir vers le bureau de l'Hokage.

Arrivé à destination, ils expliquèrent la situation à l'Hokage qui leurs dit :

-Je n'y vois aucune objection sauf si tu ne veux pas Naruto.

-Je le veux, dit Naruto

-Bien alors nous allons procéder au rituel de sang.

L'Hokage traça le même pentacle sur le sol que lorsqu'il avait procédé à l'adoption d'Harry, et déposa Naruto au milieu. Il déposa un peu de sang de Naruto, Fugaku et Mikoto à des endroits différents puis fit boire un mélange des trois à Naruto qui passa de Naruto Uzumaki, à Naruto Uzumaki-Uchiwa.

Il perdit la graisse qu'il avait au ventre, grandit jusqu'à arriver à la même hauteur que Sasuke et Harry. Ses cheveux devirent plus longs et une mèche noir tomba sut son visage tandis ques ses yeux devinrent un mélange de bleu et de noir.

Harry et Sasuke crièrent de joie tellement ils étaient content que leur meilleur ami devienne enfin un membre de leur famille…

* * *

Laisser des reviews svp et j'éspère que cela vous a plus...


	8. Chapter 7

Tadamm ! Et me revoilà !

Disclamer : Harry Potter et Naruto ainsi que leurs univers respectifs ne m'appartiennent pas le moins du monde malheureusement…

Allez je vous lâche et je poste un nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère va faire chavirer vos cœurs. Pourquoi je dis çà moi ? Pff, aucune idée, mais bon petit Riry va faire des expérience hors du commun

pour son âge.

_pensée_

Allez, nouveau chapitre…

Euh non en fait avant je voulais vous dire un grand merci pour vos reviews…

Ce coup ci je vous laisse.

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Découvertes…Intéressantes…

Il faisait nuit noire quand Harry sortit de la boîte de nuit ninja avec Sasuke et son nouveau frère, Naruto. Ils avaient danser jusqu'à trois heures du matin, heure à laquelle Naruto et Sasuke voulurent rentrer. Mais Harry lui voulut rester pour discuter avec Kakashi-sensei qu'il avait vu au bar.

Il espérait pouvoir parler de nouvelles techniques avec son sensei mais quand il vît l'état d'ivresse dans lequel était le chef d'équipe. Il décida de le laisser là où il était et de rentrer chez lui.

Quand il approcha de la sortie, il vit la femme sur qui il fantasmait depuis quelques semaines.

_Chose étrange car, bien qu'il allait avoir 11 ans demain, il ne devrait pas penser à ces choses là avant la puberté. Pensa Harry _

Mais il en avait parlé à son père qui lui avait dit :

FLASH-BACK 

Harry entrait d'un pas timide dans le bureau de son père.

-Papa, je peut te parler ?

-Oui, oui bien sûr qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Eh bien, c'est assez difficile à dire.

Son père lui répondit :

-Assis toi et expliques moi ton problème.

-Eh bien en fait…

-Hmm

-Je croyais que c'était vers 13 ou 14 ans que l'on était attiré par les femmes pas avant.

Son père le regarda bizarrement. Ne s'attendant pas à cela, puis éclata de rire.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Harry qui ne voyait pas le moins du monde ce qui pouvait être drôle dans ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

-Eh bien, dit son père, c'est que je croyais que c'était plus grave que ça. Tu m'avais foutu la trouille avec toutes tes hésitations à m'en parler.

Puis il s'écroula une fois de plus de rire sur son bureau.

Harry esquissa un sourire puis dit :

-Papa ça ne répond pas à ma question.

Il rougit de plus belle tandis que son père éclatait de rire.

Cinq minutes plus tard où Harry était des plus mal à l'aise, il répondit enfin :

-Tu sais Harry, être un ninja nous fait grandir plus vite. Aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Donc je ne te dirais qu'une seule chose… Fais ce que tu veux mais évité d'avoir un enfant maintenant.

-PAPA ! S'exclama Harry

-Mais cela n'empêche pas une relation physique…

Harry rougit de plus belle et sortit du bureau.

FIN FLASH-BACK

Bref, en effet, Harry avait rencontré cette fille quelques semaines plus tôt.

C'était Kakashi-sensei qui l'avait présenté aux frères Uchiwa.

Harry en avait été attiré tout de suite.

FLASH-BACK

-Bon, dit Kakashi, aujourd'hui nous allons rencontrer la Jûnin qui fait passer les examens chuunins.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Naruto

-Parce que je dois lui parler.

_Clair, net et précis. Du Kakashi tout craché. Pensa Harry._

Ils marchèrent pendant une dizaine de minutes pendant lesquelles personne ne pipa mot.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'appartement, ils toquèrent et une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années vînt leur ouvrir. Elle avait les cheveux d'un noir de jais semblable à ceux d'Harry. Des yeux bleus topaze dans lesquelles Harry se perdit.

La femme le remarquant, lui adressa un sourire et tentaient de ne pas éclater de rire devant un si beau jeune homme pensa-t-elle.

-Les enfants, dit Kakashi, je vous présente Anko Mitarashi.

-Salut, dit-elle d'un air absent.

En effet, Anko et Harry se regardait toujours ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux des autres qui commencèrent à pouffer de rire.

Harry s'en rendit compte et détourna la tête, gêné.

_Comment cette femme peut-elle me faire autant d'effets ? Pensa Harry_

-Bref, dit Kakashi, Anko, voila ce que tu m'as demandé. Prends en soin.

Il lui donna un petit carton que personne n'avait encore remarqué.

Anko jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'intérieur puis dit d'un air encore confus à Kakashi :

-Merci, ton équipe compte participer ?

Bien qu'elle ne l'avouera jamais, Anko avait envie de revoir le beau brun qui la matait avec insistance quand il croyait qu'elle ne regardait pas.

Elle allait continué son monologue silencieux lorsque Kakashi lui répondit :

-Malheureusement oui, l'Hokage a proposé un défi à Naruto qui en acceptant a entraîné le reste de son équipe dans ce merdier.

-C'est moi qui l'organise ce merdier comme tu dis donc la ramène pas trop OK ? Ou il se pourrait que malencontreusement. Des petites bestioles rampantes se retrouve dans ton lit…

Voyant le sourire sadique d'Anko, le ninja copieur préféra s'excuser et prendre la fuite.

-Bon Anko, dit Kakashi, ce n'est pas tout ça mais on doit y aller.

Elle acquiesa mollement et regarda Harry qui était en train de regarder son décolleté avec insistance. Quand il remarqua qu'il était découvert, il rougit et détourna le regard.

Anko eut un petit rire et s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser sur la joue pour lui dire au revoir et murmura dans son oreille :

- A bientôt j'espère.

-j'espère aussi, lui répondit-il.

Ils partirent mais Naruto avait pensé à mémoriser l'adresse. Au cas ou…

FIN FLASH-BACK

Et voilà qu'il la revoyait. En train de se faire accoster par un vieil par un vieil homme pervers.

Il s'approcha et entendit son Anko dire :

-Lâchez moi immédiatement pervers ! Vous n'avez pas du tout changé Jiraya-sama !

-Mais Anko…

C'est à ce moment là qu'Harry se décida à intervenir, fou de rage qu'un vieux pervers touche à SA Anko :

-Lâchez là immédiatement vieil homme ou vous verrez de quel bois je me chauffe. OK ?

-Oh gamin, tu sais à qui tu parles ! Je suis l'ermite Jiraya, l'un des trois sannins légendaires.

-J'men fous tu là lâches ou je t'explose l'ermite pervers !

-Harry, arrête ça. Dit Anko. Je me débrouille très bien toute seule avec l'ero sannin.

Bien qu'elle ne le dirai probablement jamais, elle était contente que son Harry se souci d'elle.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'intervînt Jiraya :

-Eh ! C'est quoi ces surnoms débiles !

Mais les deux jeunes ne l'écoutaient déjà plus.

Ils partirent mains dans la main en direction de la sortie.

Une fois dehors, Anko dit à Harry :

-On va chez toi ?

-Oui, dit Harry un peu mal à l'aise car déjà il ne l'avait jamais fait… Mais en plus il n'aimait pas Anko. Il n'était pas amoureux. Il ressentait juste une attirance physique extrême.

-Harry je dois te dire quelque chose…

-Hn

-Je ne ressens qu'une attirance physique pour toi rien d'autres… Désolé

-Ne le sois pas j'allais tant parler. Moi aussi je ne ressens qu'une attirance physique.

-Alors on va passer une bonne nuit susurra Anko.

Et effectivement, une fois arrivé au manoir Uchiwa, la famille ne pût dormir de la nuit tant les cris d'Anko étaient forts.

Mais tout le monde décida de ne pas les déranger et d'éclaircir tout ça le lendemain…

* * *

En tout cas, Harry va passer une très bonne nuit si vous voulez mon avis. Allez reviews please. Je n'ai pas fait de lemon pour respecter le rating.


End file.
